Dona Reil
by Green Paw
Summary: A young girl who's parents died when she was 2, now she lives with her abusive Aunt and Uncle. Read as she goes through adventures, pain, and a slight hint of love.My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my first fanfic. I first came up with it when I woke up from sleeping. My twin came up with the name.__I will _**_**try to do my best. I do not own Halo at all I'm just a fan with a computer and too much time. The name is not some different language, I think, my brother just looked at a poster in the computer room and switched the positions of two letters. So without further audu on with the fanfic !**_

* * *

_Age five. Three years since my parents death. Three years in hell. Three years with my aunt and uncle._ I thought while

cleaning diner alone, on my_birth day_! My aunt and uncle never even told me my last name, they never even showed me the will. Kept the money for more booze most likely. When I finished I yelled " I'm going to go outside now!"

As I exited the shack they call a home, a bottle flew out of the window of my aunt and uncle's window. As I ducked before it hit me I heard.

" More beer, Alexandra, or it'll be the whip fer ya!" yelled my aunt

In anger I grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler and tossed it in through their window and left. I headed for the trees, it was not a long walk as the house was illegally in middle of a forest. Weeks away from any civilization. As I walked towards a familiar tree I moved my hand to a certain spot and opened up a hidden compartment. In it was only a key board, in which Alexandra typed upon. When she finished the tree opened to reveal the inside of an elevator, made of scrap metal.

Alexandra entered the elevator and turned in time to see a rock hit her in the face. As Alexandra doubled over in pain her aunt grabbed her and dragged her back to the shack, more specifically, the whipping post. As my aunt was tying me down my uncle came out with his whip, made of illegally hunted deer.

Once I was tied down tightly, my uncle began to whip me. I didn't even flinch once as he whipped me fifty times. This was normal, I had gone through this for three years. This pain was barely noticed and my obvious lack of pain only made my uncle whip me fifty more time, as hard as he could. I turned and asked.

" Are you done yet? Because it feels like your tickling me."

_That_ pissed him off. He threw down the whip and ran inside. He soon came out with a cleaver. I looked at him as he walked up to me with the big knife. He was only pissed off more by my level and knowing eyes. I looked into his eyes knowing what he was about to do,_ON MY BIRTH DAY!_

He then cut off my left fore arm. As I simply stared at the arm still hanging by its bindings my uncle untied it and started beating me with it. As he was beating me with it he fortunately got my blood all over my remaining wrist and I was able to pull it free. Instead of cowering o grabbed my arm and pulled from my uncle's grasp, then started beating _him _with it. He soon fell unconscious. I dropped my arm and ran for the woods, for that elevator. Once I was in it again I closed the tree and went down to my underground home. I looked at my arm and one word escaped my lips

" Damn."

once the elevator opened I walked to the medical center that I had built. The moment I walked in the medical droid activated and treated my lacerations.

Once that was done I went to a table. For the next two hours Alexandra built herself a new arm, with _one_ hand. I sighed as I attached my new arm. I could do so much more! I just don't have the materials!This _arm_ would have to suffice for now. The good part was that it looked exactly like her old forearm.

The medical droid came up and ordered me to rest in the medical room, which I did. _No one_ wants to piss off the doctor, especially if he can tase you with his index finger. The moment I layed my head down on the bed I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was startled to hear my computer signalling a message. When I went to read it it read:

_Sender: Uknown_

_Message Class: A_

_Alexandra this is an offer were sure you won't refuse. If you send me your location we will come and remove you from your current home. In return we would like to enroll you into a certain experiment in which you can become a stronger person and gain almost unlimited recourses due to your skill in mechanics. This is the only time I will offer you this._

* * *

**_So ya I know the story is a little sick but it will get better, like I said this is my first. Ony offers on new characters will be useful. _**

**_Any offers at all will be useful and appreciated. Thank you for your time._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**so this is my second chapter, I'm still new to this so any reviews will be great. I know the last chapter was sick, my brother thought it was funny, I only wrote it to make some scars upon Alexandra personality. I still do not own Halo so the cops can't bust me for this, so on with the show**_

* * *

Staring at the computer in shock Alexandra mindlessly typed in the coordinates of the shack and hit send. She then looked at her medical droid and said to it

" If this is just some one screwing with me , the said someone will die."

Alexandra then went and gathered all of her items, when she had everything neatly packed she walked up to a panel and set the area to go into hibernation mode in five hours and left.

When she came to the clearing of the shack she saw her arm still on the ground. The ground had absorbed her blood but it had heavily stained the whipping post. When she opened the door she saw her aunt and uncle completely naked on the floor. Apparently they had gotten so drunk that they had sex. Alexandra then started rummaging through her bag, she pulled out a small container of gasoline.

Alexandra then went to work dousing her aunt and uncle and the shack in the fuel. She then went outside and dug a trench around it. She lit a match and set the signal fire. She laughed at the screams. Her uncle even made out of the door, he looked like a walking fire ball! Soon she heard the rumbling of an engine, when she looked up she saw a pelican.. When it landed she walked up to it. Some marines walked out and secured a perimeter while a scientist walked out and cringed at the sight of the still burning man. He then saw the fore arm of a child laying next to what looked like a well used whipping post.

Alexandra waved him over, when he walked up he asked

" What the hell happened here?"

"What does it look like, a zoo?" I replied

He then looked at me angrily and snapped " What the hell did they do?!" pointing at the shack.

"Well lets see, Daily beatings, check, slave work, check, little amounts of food, check. And the top of the fruit cake, they cut off my arm."pointing at the arm on the ground.

The scientist looked at the arm, looked at her and said " but you have both of your arms...oh" he was staring dumbfoundedly at my now removed artificial arm.

"shall we go now?" I asked while reattaching my new arm. I then started walking towards the pelican and sat next to the cockpit. Soon everyone was back in their seats and were on their way. While I was sitting with my eyes at the roof the scientist injected something into my right arm and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I was in a room filled with crying kids, som older than me. As I looked around I noticed that there was loose scrap metal, good metal. I soon got to work. In an hour I had myself a great new arm.. It was stronger, lighter, significantly more efficeint and it had a few perks such as, the side of my pinky can turn into a saw, my index finger can start a fire and so on. While I was attaching my new arm I threw my old one to the side

my new arm still looked like it was real.

I smiled as I layed down on a bed_. Comfy bed. _Before I fell asleap again.

* * *

So ya, this is not so sick as the first chapter but for you people that are reading this only for romance you will for he time be dissapointed. It will eventually get a romance part but I have my plans. It's still aproved to post reviews and I will take any offers into consideration. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**So chapter 3 is being written the same day the story was posted! Talk about a typing frenzy. Yes the chapters are short, the thing I'm using can't change how big each page is so , fail on my part. To compensate I will try to get in new chapters when I can and as soon as I can. I don't own Halo, I type this every time to ensure my fanfic's !**_

* * *

when I woke up there was no more kids crying, when I sat up I saw everyone asleep. When I got up I heard some one walking outside of the room, cell, I didn't know exactly what it was. Soon I saw a light in the hallway so I walked to the door. The light stopped right in front of the door and soon opened up. When it opened a lot of marines came in and started to pick kids up and carry them out. One of them motioned for me to follow. As I was walking I noticed that all of the rooms were empty.

" why are all of these rooms empty?" I asked

" Entrance exams." A marine answered bluntly.

Soon I found myself in a hangar. There were a lot of pelicans prepared for flight. Most of them were filled with sleeping kids.

I walked to an empty pelican and sat at the seat closest to the entrance, Expecting to go all of the pelicans were full, each one having a marine on them,m they took off. Once the pelican's doors closed the marine started yelling at the kids to wake up, which they did most of them were scared once they became concios of their surrounding. Some started to cry but were quickly quieted by the marine's yelling. They were eventually told that they would be doing a night jump, that's when my hand shot up.

"What!" he yelled at me.

"May I please jump first?" I asked politely

"Look at you bunch of sissy's this five year old just volunteered to jump first while you older kids are just sniffling like pansies! The volunteer goes first while you brats cower!" he yelled.

Soon I had a parachute attached to my back and every one standing in a line. Suddenly I had a good idea. Behind me was a kid who was sobbing, so why have him wait?

When the doors opened I grabbed the kid and jumped with him. him screaming like a girl. me I just yelled.

"FFFFFRRRRREEEEEEE FFFAAAALLLLLL!" like a crazy person.

Soon I released my parachute, released the boy's , thew him in the process. And landed like a professional parachutist. when everyone else had landed the marine walked up to me with an approving smile and said.

" now I got some ting to brag about with the other trainer s ." he then left.

As we were riding back to that base we came from some kids started glaring at me, in return I took off my new arm. The look of horror on their faces was too much, I was laughing like some one had told a joke so good that it would make an elite roll on the ground in laughter.

" what are you laughing at?!" the marine yelled/asked. When there was no answer he got up and look at the source, to his surprise he saw me laughing my ass off while holding my fake arm. He turned to see what I was pointing at and he too started to lough at the look of horror on those kid's faces. When I finished my laughter I put my arm back on and flexed the fingers. Then we landed I was the first off.

I looked at the faces of kids from other pelicans. Most looked like they were being hunted, with their constant looking over their shoulder as if the boogie man was there. I laughed at them too. Soon we were led back to our rooms but before I could enter the one I was assigned to, a marine ran up and told me to follow him, so follow him I did. Eventually I was brough to a tech lab in which many people were working. I was brought to a specitic man who was working.

'I have brought you #998, as I was ordered." with a salute the marine left

The man looked up at me and smiled, an ugly smile.

"I assume that you want me to help you work on some thing?" I asked

"yes, and no, but i'm sure you will be obedient to your orders either way." he anwsered evasivley

"okay, you can be as evasive as you want but tell me...what do you want me to fix?" I asked.

"Ah very perceptive,we want you to repaire a few scorpions , warthogs,saber class fighters, and pelicans.." he said

"Where?" I ask

he then starts leading me to my working garage.i soon set to work.

* * *

_**So ya, thats the end of this chapter, hope you all like it. Couldn't think of what to write so I just wrote what first came to mind would love reviews, and your opinion's ( that would make this a lot more easyer on me). So see you next time( more like until some one writes a review). :)**_


	4. Help!

this is not a new chapter, this is just me asking for some helpin writing this fanfic. School is starting in just a few days and it's cousing me to not be able to think of brother is only giving me ideas that are very screwed up, the part about Alexandra beating her uncle with her arm was his idea...also the part in which she burns them to death...i need help, I will include the user names of people who who's ideas will be you for your time.


End file.
